The lord of the rings TCG cardlist
A Blended Race *A Dark Shape Sprang *A Fell Voice on the Air *A Fool *A Grey Ship *A Host Avails Little *A Light in His Mind *A Marvel *A Path Appointed *A Promise *A Ranger's Versatility *A Royal Welcome *A Talent for Not Being Seen *A Wizard Is Never Late *Abandoning Reason for Madness *Above the Battlement *Advance Captain *Advance Marauder *Advance Regular *Advance Scout *Advance Uruk Patrol *Aegnor, Elven Escort *Agents of Orthanc *Aggression *Agility *Aiglos *Albert Dreary, Entertainer From Bree *Alcarin, Warrior of Lamedon *Aldor, Soldier of Edoras *Alive and Unspoiled *All Blades Perish *All Save One *All Thought Bent on It *All Veils Removed *Alliance Reforged *An Able Guide *An Honorable Charge *Anborn, Skilled Huntsman *Ancient Blade *Ancient Chieftain *Ancient Enmity *Ancient Roads *Ancient Roads *Anduin Banks *Anduin Confluence *Anduin Wilderland *Andúril, Flame of the West *Andúril, King's Blade *Anger *Anguish *Answering the Cries *Aragorn, Captain of Gondor *Aragorn, Defender of Free Peoples *Aragorn, Driven by Need *Aragorn, Elessar Telcontar *Aragorn, Heir of Elendil *Aragorn, Heir to the White City *Aragorn, King in Exile *Aragorn, Ranger of the North *Aragorn, Wingfoot *Aragorn's Bow *Aragorn's Pipe *Archer Commander *Armor *Armory *Army of Haradrim *Army of Udûn *Arrow and Blade *Arrow From the South *Arrows Thick in the Air *Arrow-slits *Arwen, Daughter of Elrond *Arwen, Echo of Lúthien *Arwen, Elven Rider *Arwen, Evenstar of Her People *Arwen, Fair Elf Maiden *Arwen, Lady Undómiel *Arwen, Queen of Elves and Men *Arwen's Fate *Asfaloth *Asfaloth, Elven Steed *Assault Ladder *At His Command *Athelas *Attack on Helm's Deep *Axe of Erebor *Axe Strike *Bag End *Balglin, Elven Warrior *Balin's Tomb *Band of the Eye *Band of Uruk Bowmen *Band of Wild Men *Banished *Banner of Elbereth *Banner of Isengard *Banner of the Eye *Banner of the Mark *Banner of the White Tree *Banner of Westernesse *Barliman Butterbur, Prancing Pony Proprietor *Barren Land *Barrows of Edoras *Baruk Khazâd *Base of Mindolluin *Battering Ram *Battle Fury *Battle In Earnest *Battle Tested *Be Back Soon *Beacon of Minas Tirith *Beaten Back *Beauty Is Fading *Behold the White Rider *Beneath the Mountains *Bent on Discovery *Beren and Lúthien *Berserk Butcher *Berserk Rager *Berserk Savage *Berserk Slayer *Besieging Pike *Best Company *Betrayal of Isengard *Between Nazgûl and Prey *Beyond All Darkness *Beyond All Hope *Beyond Dark Mountains *Beyond the Height of Men *Bilbo Baggins, Retired Adventurer *Bilbo Baggins, Well-spoken Gentlehobbit *Bilbo, Bearer of Things Burgled *Bilbo's Pipe *Bill Ferny, Swarthy Sneering Fellow *Bill the Pony *Birchseed, Tall Statesman *Birthday Present *Bitter Hatred *Black Breath *Black Dart *Black Flail *Black Marshal *Black Númenorean *Black Sails of Umbar *Black Shapes Crawling *Black Steed *Blade of Gondor *Blade Tip *Blades Drawn *Blood Has Been Spilled *Blood of Númenor *Blood Runs Chill *Bold Men and Grim *Book of Mazarbul *Boomed and Trumpeted *Border Defenses *Borne Far Away *Boromir, Bearer of Council *Boromir, Defender of Minas Tirith *Boromir, Lord of Gondor *Boromir, My Brother *Boromir, Son of Denethor *Boromir's Cloak *Boromir's Gauntlets *Bound By Rage *Bounder *Bow of the Galadhrim *Bow of the Galadhrim, Gift of Galadriel *Brace of Coneys *Brave and Loyal *Breached *Break the Charge *Bred for Battle *Bree Gate *Bree Streets *Breeding Pit *Breeland Forest *Brego *Broad-bladed Sword *Brooding on Tomorrow *Brought Back Alive *Brown Lands *Bucklebury Ferry *Burn Every Village *Burning of Westfold *Calaglin, Elf of Lórien *Calculated Risk *Called *Called Away *Can You Protect Me From Yourself? *Captured by the Ring *Caradhras Has Not Forgiven Us *Caras Galadhon *Careful Study *Cast It Into the Fire! *Cast Unto the Winds *Castamir of Umbar *Catapult *Cave Troll of Moria, Scourge of the Black Pit *Cave Troll's Chain *Cave Troll's Hammer *Cavern Entrance *Caverns of Isengard *Caves of Aglarond *Celeborn, Lord of Lórien *Celeborn, Lord of the Galadhrim *Ceorl, Weary Horseman *Chance Observation *Change of Plans *Charged Headlong *Círdan, The Shipwright *Cirion *Cirith Ungol Guard *Cirith Ungol Patroller *Cirith Ungol Scavenger *Cirith Ungol Sentinel *Cirith Ungol Sentry *Cirith Ungol Soldier *Cirith Ungol Warrior *Cirith Ungol Watchman *Citadel of Minas Tirith *Citadel of the Stars *Citadel to Gate *City Gates *City of Men *City of the Dead *City Wall *Cleaving Blow *Clever Hobbits *Cliffs of Emyn Muil *Closer and Closer He Bent *Cloud of Arrows *Coat of Mail *Come Down *Come Here Lad *Coming for the Ring *Company of Archers *Company of Haradrim *Consorting With Wizards *Constantly Threatening *Corpse lights *Corrupt *Corsair Ballista *Corsair Boatswain *Corsair Brute *Corsair Buccaneer *Corsair Freebooter *Corsair Gunners *Corsair Lookout *Corsair Marauder *Corsair Plunderer *Corsair Ruffian *Corsair War Galley *Council Courtyard *Counts But One *Courtesy of My Hall *Covering Fire *Crack Into Rubble *Crashed Gate *Cross Roads *Cruel Caradhras *Curse From Mordor *Curse Them *Cursed of Erech *Dagger Strike *Dagorlad *Damrod, Ranger of Ithilien *Dangerous Gamble *Dark Fire *Dark Fury *Dark Places *Dark Swooping Shadows *Dark Tidings *Dark Ways *Dark Whispers *Days Growing Dark *Dead Man of Dunharrow *Dead Marshes *Dead Ones *Dear Friends *Death They Cried *Death to the Strawheads *Deep in Thought *Deep of Helm *Deeping Wall *Defend It and Hope *Defending the Keep *Defiance *Deft in Their Movements *Delving *Demands of the Sackville-Bagginses *Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith *Denethor, Steward of the City *Denethor, Wizened Steward *Denizens Enraged *Déor *Depart Silently *Depths of Moria *Derndingle *Derufin *Dervorin *Desert Fighter *Desert Lancers *Desert Legion *Desert Lord *Desert Nomad *Desert Runner *Desert Scout *Desert Sneak *Desert Soldier *Desert Spearman *Desert Stalker *Desert Vigilante *Desert Villain *Desert Warrior *Desertion *Despair *Desperate Defense of the Ring *Desperate Measures *Devilry of Orthanc *Dimrill Dale *Din of Arms *Dínendal, Silent Scout *Discovered *Dismay Our Enemies *Disposable Servants *Disquiet of Our People *Don't Follow the Lights *Don't Look at Them *Doom Drove Them *Double Shot *Down From the Hills *Down to the Last Child *Drawing His Eye *Drawn to Its Power *Driven Back *Drums in the Deep *Dunharrow Plateau *Dunlending Arsonist *Dunlending Brigand *Dunlending Elder *Dunlending Footmen *Dunlending Headman *Dunlending Looter *Dunlending Madman *Dunlending Pillager *Dunlending Rampager *Dunlending Ransacker *Dunlending Ravager *Dunlending Renegade *Dunlending Reserve *Dunlending Robber *Dunlending Savage *Dunlending Warrior *Durin III, Dwarven Lord *Durin's Secret *Durin's Tower *Duty of Two *Dwarf Guard *Dwarrowdelf Chamber *Dwarven Armor *Dwarven Axe *Dwarven Bracers *Dwarven Foresight *Dwarven Heart *East Road *East Wall of Rohan *Eastemnet Downs *Eastemnet Gullies *Easterling Aggressor *Easterling Army *Easterling Assailant *Easterling Attacker *Easterling Axeman *Easterling Berserker *Easterling Blademaster *Easterling Captain *Easterling Footman *Easterling Guard *Easterling Infantry *Easterling Lieutenant *Easterling Pillager *Easterling Polearm *Easterling Ransacker *Easterling Regiment *Easterling Sergeant *Easterling Skirmisher *Easterling Trooper *Easterling Veteran *Eastern Emyn Muil *Eastfold *Ecglaf, Courageous Farmer *Echoes of Valinor *Edoras Hall *Elendil, The Tall *Elendil's Valor *Elessar's Edict *Elfhelm, Marshal of Rohan *Elf-song *Elite Archer *Elite Crossbowmen *Elite Rider *Elite Rider *Elrond, Elven Lord *Elrond, Herald to Gil-galad *Elrond, Keeper of Vilya *Elrond, Lord of Rivendell *Elrond, Venerable Lord *Elven Bow *Elven Brooch *Elven Cloak *Elven Rope *Elven Sword *Emyn Muil *Encirclement *End of the Game *Endurance of Dwarves *Enduring Evil *Enheartened Foe *Enraged *Enraged Horseman *Ent Avenger *Ent Draught *Ent Horde *Ent Moot *Éomer, Keeper of Oaths *Éomer, Rohirrim Captain *Éomer, Sister-son of Théoden *Éomer, Skilled Tactician *Éomer, Third Marshal of Riddermark *Éomer, Valiant Warchief *Éomer's Spear *Éothain, Scout of the Mark *Éowyn, Daughter of Éomund *Éowyn, Dernhelm *Éowyn, Lady of Ithilien *Éowyn, Lady of Rohan *Éowyn, Restless Maiden *Éowyn, Sister-daughter of Théoden *Éowyn's Shield *Éowyn's Sword *Éowyn's Sword, Dernhelm's Blade *Ered Nimrais *Eregion Hills *Eregion's Trails *Erestor, Chief Advisor to Elrond *Erethón, Naith Lieutenant *Erland, Advisor to Brand *Escape *Ettenmoors *Ever My Heart Rises *Ever the Hope of Men *Every Little is a Gain *Everyone Knows *Evil Afoot *Evil-smelling Fens *Extraordinary Resilience *Eye of Barad-Dûr *Fall Back *Fangorn Forest *Far Harad Mercenaries *Faramir, Captain of Gondor *Faramir, Defender of Osgiliath *Faramir, Ithilien Ranger *Faramir, Son of Denethor *Faramir, Stout Captain *Faramir, Wizard's Pupil *Faramir's Bow *Faramir's Cloak *Farin, Dwarven Emissary *Farmer Maggot, Chaser of Rascals *Farmer Maggot's Fields *Far-seeing Eyes *Fat One Wants It *Fear *Fearing the Worst *Fearless *Feathered *Feel His Blade *Fell Beast *Fell Deeds Awake *Fereveldir, Son of Thandronen *Ferevellon, Son of Thandronen *Ferocity *Fey He Seemed *Field of the Fallen *Fierce in Despair *Fifth Level *Fight for the Villagers *Filibert Bolger, Wily Rascal *Fill With Fear *Final Count *Final Cry *Final Strike *Firefoot *Firefoot, Éomer's Steed *Fires and Foul Fumes *Fires Raged Unchecked *Fireworks *First Level *Flames Within *Flaming Brand *Flanking Attack *Flashing Steel *Flee in Terror *Fleet-footed *Flung Into the Fray *Flurry of Blows *Foes of Mordor *Follow Sméagol *Fool of a Took! *Fool's Hope *Footman's Armor *Forbidden Pool *Forces of Mordor *Ford of Bruinen *Forearmed *Forest Guardian *Forests of Ithilien *Forests of Lothlórien *Forewarned *Forth Eorlingas! *Fortress Never Fallen *Fortress of Orthanc *Foul Clutches *Foul Creation *Foul Horde *Foul Tentacle *Foul Things *Fourth Level *Freca, Hungry Savage *Frenzy *Friends of Old *Frodo, Courteous Halfling *Frodo, Hope of Free Peoples *Frodo, Master of the Precious *Frodo, Old Bilbo's Heir *Frodo, Reluctant Adventurer *Frodo, Resolute Hobbit *Frodo, Son of Drogo *Frodo, Tired Traveller *Frodo, Wicked Masster! *Frodo's Bedroom *Frodo's Cloak *Frodo's Pipe *From the Armory *Frór, Gimli's Kinsman *Frozen by Fear *Frying Pan *Fury of the Northmen *Fury of the White Rider *Galadriel, Bearer of Wisdom *Galadriel, Keeper of Nenya *Galadriel, Lady of Light *Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood *Galadriel, Lady Redeemed *Galadriel's Glade *Galdor, Councilor From the West *Gamling, Warrior of Rohan *Gandalf, Defender of the West *Gandalf, Friend of the Shirefolk *Gandalf, Greyhame *Gandalf, Leader of Men *Gandalf, Manager of Wizards *Gandalf, Mithrandir *Gandalf, The Grey Pilgrim *Gandalf, The Grey Wizard *Gandalf, The White Wizard *Gandalf's Cart *Gandalf's Pipe *Gandalf's Staff *Gandalf's Staff, Focus of Power *Gandalf's Staff, Walking Stick *Gandalf's Wisdom *Garrison of Gondor *Garrison of Osgiliath *Gate Picket *Gate Sentry *Gate Soldier *Gate Troll *Gate Trooper *Gate Veteran *Gates of Argonath *Gates of the Dead City *Gathering to the Summons *Gathering Wind *Get Back *Get Off the Road! *Get On and Get Away *Ghastly Host *Gift of Boats *Gift of Foresight *Gift of the Evenstar *Gil-galad, Elven High King *Gimli, Bearer of Grudges *Gimli, Counter of Foes *Gimli, Dwarf of Erebor *Gimli, Dwarf of the Mountain-race *Gimli, Faithful Companion *Gimli, Feared Axeman *Gimli, Lockbearer *Gimli, Skilled Defender *Gimli, Son of Glóin *Gimli, Unbidden Guest *Gimli's Armor *Gimli's Battle Axe *Gimli's Battle Axe, Trusted Weapon *Gimli's Helm *Gimli's Pipe *Glamdring *Glamdring, Elven Blade *Glamdring, Lightning Brand *Gleaming in the Snow *Gleaming Spires Will Crumble *Glimpse of Fate *Glóin, Friend to Thorin *Glorfindel, Revealed in Wrath *Gnawing, Biting, Hacking, Burning *Goblin Archer *Goblin Armory *Goblin Backstabber *Goblin Bowman *Goblin Domain *Goblin Flankers *Goblin Man *Goblin Marksman *Goblin Patrol Troop *Goblin Pursuer *Goblin Reinforcements *Goblin Runner *Goblin Scavengers *Goblin Scimitar *Goblin Scrabbler *Goblin Sneak *Goblin Spear *Goblin Spearman *Goblin Swarms *Goblin Wallcrawler *Goblin Warrior *Goldberry, River-daughter *Golden Hall *Golden Light on the Land *Gollum, Dark as Darkness *Gollum, Mad Thing *Gollum, Nasty Treacherous Creature *Gollum, Old Villain *Gollum, Plotting Deceiver *Gollum, Stinker *Gollum, Vile Creature *Golradir, Councilor of Imladris *Gondor Bow *Gondor Bowmen *Gondor Still Stands *Gondor Will See It Done *Gondorian Captain *Gondorian Knight *Gondorian Merchant *Gondorian Ranger *Gondorian Sword *Gondor's Vengeance *Good Work *Gorbag, Covetous Captain *Gorbag, Lieutenant of Cirith Ungol *Gorbag's Sword *Gorgoroth Agitator *Gorgoroth Assassin *Gorgoroth Attacker *Gorgoroth Axeman *Gorgoroth Berserker *Gorgoroth Breaker *Gorgoroth Engineer *Gorgoroth Garrison *Gorgoroth Keeper *Gorgoroth Looter *Gorgoroth Officer *Gorgoroth Patrol *Gorgoroth Pillager *Gorgoroth Ransacker *Gorgoroth Sapper *Gorgoroth Servitor *Gorgoroth Soldier *Gorgoroth Stormer *Gorgoroth Swarm *Gorgoroth Troop *Gothmog, Lieutenant of Morgul *Gothmog, Morgul Commander *Gothmog's Warg *Great Beasts *Great Chasm *Great Day, Great Hour *Great Gate *Great Hall *Great Heart *Great Hill Troll *Great Peril of Fire *Great Shield *Great Siege-towers *Great Works Begun There *Greatest Kingdom of My People *Greatest Stronghold *Greed *Green Dragon Inn *Green Hill Country *Gríma, Chief Counselor *Gríma, Son of Galmód *Gríma, Wormtongue *Grimbold, Marshal of Rohan *Grimir, Dwarven Elder *Grishnákh, Orc Captain *Grond, Hammer of the Underworld *Grown Suddenly Tall *Guard Commander *Guarded *Guarded Fastness *Guma, Plains Farmer *Guthláf, Herald *Gwemegil *Haldir, Elf of the Golden Wood *Haldir, Emissary of the Galadhrim *Halfling Deftness *Hall of the Kings *Halls of My Home *Háma, Doorward of Théoden *Hand Axe *Hand of Sauron *Haradrim Marksman *Haradwaith *Hard Choice *Hardy Garrison *Harsh Tongues *Hasty Repairs *Hate *Hate and Anger *Haunted Pass *Haunting Her Steps *Have Patience *Have Patience *Hearken to Me *Hearts Raised *Heavy Axeman *Heavy Burden *Heavy Chain *Held *Held Ground *Helm! Helm! *Helm's Gate *Help in Doubt and Need *Helpless *Henneth Annûn *Here Is Good Rock *Here Lies Balin, Son of Fundin *Herugrim *Herugrim, Sword of the Mark *Hidden Even From Her *Hidden Knowledge *Hide and Seek *Hides *High Vantage *Hill Chief *Hill Clan *Hillman Band *Hillman Horde *Hillman Mob *Hillman Rabble *Hillman Tribe *His Cruelty and Malice *His First Serious Check *His Golden Shield *His Terrible Servants *Hlafwine, Village Farmhand *Hobbit Appetite *Hobbit Farmer *Hobbit Intuition *Hobbit Party Guest *Hobbit Stealth *Hobbit Sword *Hobbit Sword-play *Hobbiton Party Field *Hobbiton Woods *Hobbitses Are Dead *Hollin *Hollowing of Isengard *Honed *Hope Comes *Horn of Boromir *Horn of Helm *Horn of the Mark *Hornburg Armory *Hornburg Causeway *Hornburg Courtyard *Hornburg Hall *Hornburg Parapet *Hornburg Wall *Horse of Rohan *Horse-country *Host of Fangorn *Host of Moria, Legion of the Underdeeps *Host of Thousands *Host of Udûn *Hosts of the Last Alliance *Hosts Still Unfought *House of Elrond *Household Guard *Houses of Lamentation *Howl of Harad *Hrethel, Rider of Rohan *Huge Tentacle *Hugin, Emissary from Laketown *Hunt Them Down! *Huorn *I Am Here *I Will Go *I'd Make You Squeak *Impatient and Angry *Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth *In the Ringwraith's Wake *Ingold *Intimidate *Into Dark Tunnels *Into the West *Iorlas *Iron Axe *Iron Fist of the Orc *Isengard Artisan *Isengard Axe *Isengard Builder *Isengard Flanker *Isengard Forger *Isengard Journeyman *Isengard Mechanics *Isengard Plodder *Isengard Retainer *Isengard Rider *Isengard Ruined *Isengard Scimitar *Isengard Scout Troop *Isengard Servant *Isengard Shaman *Isengard Smith *Isengard Tender *Isengard Tinker *Isengard Warrior *Isengard Worker *Isildur, Bearer of Heirlooms *It Burns Us *It Wants to be Found *Ithil Stone *Ithilien Trap *Ithilien Wilderness *It's Mine *Járnsmid, Merchant from Dale *Journey Into Danger *Keep Your Forked Tongue *Kept Safe *Khazâd Ai-mênu *Kill Them Now *Killing Field *King of the Dead, Oathbreaker *King?s Tent *King's Advisor *King's Mail *King's Room *Knife of the Galadhrim *Knight of Dol Amroth *Knight of Gondor *Knight's Mount *Knights of His House *Knight's Sword *Knocked on the Head *Larder *Last Throw *Leaping Blaze *Leaving Forever *Leechcraft *Legions of Morgul *Legolas' Sword *Legolas, Archer of Mirkwood *Legolas, Dauntless Hunter *Legolas, Elven Comrade *Legolas, Elven Stalwart *Legolas, Fearless Marksman *Legolas, Greenleaf *Legolas, Nimble Warrior *Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood *Legolas, Son of Thranduil *Lembas *Lend Us Your Aid *Léod, Westfold Herdsman *Léowyn *Let Folly Be Our Cloak *Let Her Deal With Them *Let Them Come! *Let Us Be Swift *Let Us Not Tarry *Library of Orthanc *Lieutenant of Orthanc *Life of the Eldar *Light Shining Faintly *Light the Beacons *Lightfootedness *Lindenroot, Elder Shepherd *Line of Defense *Linnar, Dwarven Lord *Living Off Rock *Loathsome *Long I Fell *Long Prepared *Long Slow Wrath *Long Spear *Longbottom Leaf *Long-knives of Legolas *Look at Him *Lord of Moria *Lórien Elf *Lórien Guardian *Lórien Is Most Welcome *Lórien Swordsman *Lost to the Goblins *Lothlórien Woods *Loyalty Unshaken *Lurtz, Servant of Isengard *Lurtz's Battle Cry *Lurtz's Sword *Mablung, Soldier of Gondor *Madril, Faramir's Aide *Make Haste *Make Light of Burdens *Malice *Mallorn-trees *Man the Walls *Many Riddles *Massing in the East *Master Broke His Promise *Master of Healing *Master Proudfoot, Distant Relative of Bilbo *Mastered By Madness *Mauhúr, Patrol Leader *Meant to Be Alone *Meduseld *Melilot Brandybuck, Merry Dancer *Memories of Darkness *Memory of Many Things *Men of Harad *Men of Númenor *Men of Rhûn *Men Will Fall *Merry, Friend to Sam *Merry, From O'er the Brandywine *Merry, Horticulturalist *Merry, Impatient Hobbit *Merry, Learned Guide *Merry, Noble Warrior *Merry, Rohirrim Squire *Merry, Swordthain *Merry, Unquenchable Hobbit *Merry’s Dagger *Merry's Armor *Merry's Sword *Midgewater Marshes *Midgewater Moors *Might of Númenor *Mighty Steed *Minas Tirith Fifth Circle *Minas Tirith First Circle *Minas Tirith Fourth Circle *Minas Tirith Second Circle *Minas Tirith Seventh Circle *Minas Tirith Sixth Circle *Minas Tirith Third Circle *Mind and Body *Mind Your Own Affairs *Mines of Khazad-Dûm *Mirkwood Bowman *Mithrandir, Mithrandir! *Mithril Mine *Mithril Shaft *Mithril-coat *Moment of Respite *Morannon *Mordor Assassin *Mordor Brute *Mordor Defender *Mordor Enraged *Mordor Fiend *Mordor Fighter *Mordor Guard *Mordor Pillager *Mordor Regular *Mordor Savage *Mordor Soldier *Mordor Trooper *Mordor Veteran *Mordor Warrior *Mordor Wretch *Mordor's Strength *More to My Liking *More Unbearable *More Yet to Come *Morgai *Morgai Foothills *Morgul Ambusher *Morgul Answers *Morgul Axe *Morgul Banner-bearer *Morgul Blade *Morgul Brawler *Morgul Brute *Morgul Creeper *Morgul Cur *Morgul Destroyer *Morgul Detachment *Morgul Gates *Morgul Hound *Morgul Hunter *Morgul Lackey *Morgul Lurker *Morgul Mongrel *Morgul on the March *Morgul Predator *Morgul Regiment *Morgul Ruffian *Morgul Skirmisher *Morgul Skulker *Morgul Slayer *Morgul Soldier *Morgul Spawn *Morgul Spearman *Morgul Squealer *Morgul Vale *Morgul Vanguard *Morgul Warden *Morgul Whelp *Morgulduin *Moria Archer Troop *Moria Axe *Moria Lake *Moria Scout *Moria Stairway *Morning Came *Mortal Men *Mûmak *Mûmak Chieftain *Mûmak Commander *Mûmakil *Mûmakil of the Harad *Must Be a Dream *Must Do Without Hope *Mustering for Battle *My Axe Is Notched *Mysterious Wizard *Naith Longbow *Naith Troop *Naith Warband *Nan Curunír *Narchost *Narrow Escape *Narsil, Blade of the Faithful *Narya *Narya, Ring of Fire *Nasty *Nasty, Foul Hobbitses *Natural Cover *Nazgûl Scimitar *Nazgûl Sword *Nenya *Nenya, Ring of Adamant *Never *New Errand *New Fear *New Power Rising *New Strength Came Now *News From the Mark *News of Mordor *Nice Imitation *Night Without End *Nine-fingered Frodo and the Ring of Doom *No Business of Ours *No Dawn for Men *No Defense *No Help for It *No Living Man *No Mere Ranger *No Ordinary Storm *No Refuge *No Rest for the Weary *No Retreat *No Safe Places *No Stranger to the Shadows *No Use That Way *Noble Intentions *Noble Intentions *Noble Leaders *Nobody Tosses a Dwarf *Northern Ithilien *Not Easily Destroyed *Not Feared in Sunlight *Not Listening *Not the First Halfling *Númenor's Pride *O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! *Oathbreaker *Old Differences *Old Noakes, Purveyor of Wisdoms *Old Toby *Olog-hai of Mordor *On the March *On Your Doorstep *One of You Must Do This *One Whom Men Would Follow *Orc Ambusher *Orc Archer Troop *Orc Armor *Orc Assassin *Orc Assault Band *Orc Banner *Orc Bowmen *Orc Brood *Orc Butcher *Orc Butchery *Orc Captain *Orc Chaser *Orc Chieftain *Orc Commander *Orc Cutthroat *Orc Destroyer *Orc Fanatic *Orc Fighter *Orc Guard *Orc Hunters *Orc Infantry *Orc Inquisitor *Orc Insurgent *Orc Marauder *Orc Officer *Orc Overseer *Orc Patrol *Orc Pillager *Orc Pursuer *Orc Rager *Orc Ravager *Orc Runner *Orc Savage *Orc Scimitar *Orc Scout *Orc Scouting Band *Orc Seeker *Orc Slaughterer *Orc Slayer *Orc Soldier *Orc Stalker *Orc Swordsman *Orc Taskmaster *Orc Trooper *Orc Veteran *Orc War Band *Orc Warrior *Orc-bane *Ordulus, Young Warrior *Orophin, Lórien Bowman *Orthanc Assassin *Orthanc Balcony *Orthanc Berserker *Orthanc Champion *Orthanc Library *Orthanc Warrior *Osgiliath Channel *Osgiliath Crossing *Osgiliath Fallen *Ottar, Man of Laketown *Our List of Allies Grows Thin *Out of Darkness *Out of Sight and Shot *Out of the High Airs *Over the Isen *Palantír Chamber *Parapet *Parry *Pass of Caradhras *Pathfinder *Paths Seldom Trodden *Peace of Mind *Pelennor Flat *Pelennor Grassland *Pelennor Plain *Pelennor Prairie *Pengedhel, Naith Warrior *Peril *Perilous Ventures *Phial of Galadriel *Phial of Galadriel, Star-glass *Pillage of Rohan *Pillars of the Kings *Pinned Down *Pippin, Friend to Frodo *Pippin, Guard of Minas Tirith *Pippin, Hastiest of All *Pippin, Hobbit of Some Intelligence *Pippin, Just a Nuisance *Pippin, Mr. Took *Pippin, Sworn to Service *Pippin, Wearer of Black and Silver *Pippin, Woolly-footed Rascal *Pippin’s Dagger *Pippin's Armor *Pippin's Sword *Plains of Rohan *Plains of Rohan Camp *Plotting *Plundered Armories *Poor Wretch *Power According to His Stature *Power and Terror *Practically Everyone Was Invited *Preparations *Pressing On *Promise Keeping *Pursuit Just Behind *Put Forth His Strength *Quelled *Questions That Need Answering *Quick As May Be *Quickbeam, Bregalad *Race Across the Mark *Radagast, The Brown *Raider Bow *Raider Halberd *Raiders From the East *Rally Point *Rally the Host *Rallying Call *Ranged Commander *Ranger of Ithilien *Ranger of Minas Tirith *Ranger of Osgiliath *Ranger's Bow *Ranger's Sword *Ranger's Sword, Blade of Aragorn *Rank and File *Ranks Without Number *Rapid Fire *Rare Good Ballast *Ravage the Defeated *Ready to Fall *Realm of Dwarrowdelf *Reckless Counter *Reckless Pride *Reckless We Rode *Reclaim the Precious *Red Book of Westmarch *Red Wrath *Regiment of Haradrim *Release the Angry Flood *Relentless *Relentless Charge *Relics of Moria *Resistance Becomes Unbearable *Rest by Blind Night *Rest While You Can *Restless Axe *Return to Its Master *Rider of Rohan *Rider's Mount *Rider's Spear *Riding Armor *Ring of Accretion *Ring of Asperity *Ring of Barahir *Ring of Fury *Ring of Guile *Ring of Ire *Ring of Isengard *Ring of Rancor *Ring of Retribution *Risk a Little Light *Rivendell Terrace *Rivendell Valley *Rivendell Waterfall *Rocks of Emyn Muil *Rohan Is Mine *Rohirrim Army *Rohirrim Bow *Rohirrim Camp *Rohirrim Guard *Rohirrim Helm *Rohirrim Herdsman *Rohirrim Javelin *Rohirrim Road *Rohirrim Scout *Rohirrim Shield *Rohirrim Traitor *Rohirrim Village *Roll of Thunder *Rope and Winch *Rosie Cotton, Hobbiton Lass *Roused *Rout *Ruined Capitol *Ruinous Hail *Ruins of Osgiliath *Rúmil, Elven Protector *Sack of the Shire *Saelbeth, Elven Councilor *Safe Paths *Sam, Faithful Companion *Sam, Frodo's Gardener *Sam, Great Elf Warrior *Sam, Needer of Vittles *Sam, Nice Sensible Hobbit *Sam, Proper Poet *Sam, Resolute Halfling *Sam, Samwise the Brave *Sam, Son of Hamfast *Sam's Pack *Sapling of the White Tree *Saruman, Black Traitor *Saruman, Keeper of Isengard *Saruman, Master of Foul Folk *Saruman, Rabble-rouser *Saruman, Servant of the Eye *Saruman's Ambition *Saruman's Chill *Saruman's Frost *Saruman's Laboratory *Saruman's Power *Saruman's Reach *Saruman's Snows *Saruman's Staff, Wizard's Device *Sauron, The Lord of the Rings *Sauron's Defenses *Sauron's Hatred *Savagery to Match Their Numbers *Saved From the Fire *Scaffolding *Scaling Ladder *Scouting *Scroll of Isildur *Search Far and Wide *Seasoned Leader *Second Level *Secret Folk *Secret Paths *Secret Sentinels *Seeing Stone of Minas Anor *Seeing Stone of Orthanc *Seek and Hide *Seeking It Always *Seeking Its Master *Seeking New Foes *Sent Back *Sentinels of Númenor *Servant of the Secret Fire *Servants to Saruman *Serving the Precious *Seven We Had *Seventh Level *Severed His Bonds *Shadow Between *Shadow Host *Shadowfax *Shadowfax, Greatheart *Shadowplay *Shadow's Reach *Shagrat, Captain of Cirith Ungol *Shake Off the Shadow *Sharku, Vile Marauder *Sharku, Warg-captain *Sharku's Warg *Sharpen Your Swords *Shelob, Eater of Light *Shelob, Her Ladyship *Shelob, Last Child of Ungoliant *Shield of Boromir *Ships of Great Draught *Shire Lookout Point *Shores of Nen Hithoel *Shoulder to Shoulder *Siege Commander *Siege Engine *Siege Troop *Siegecraft *Sigewulf, Brave Volunteer *Silinde, Elf of Mirkwood *Silverlode Banks *Simbelmynë *Sindri *Sixth Level *Skinbark, Fladrif *Slag Mounds *Slaked Thirsts *Sleep, Caradhras *Sleeping Quarters *Sleepless Dead *Slippery as Fishes *Slopes of Amon Hen *Slow-kindled Courage *Slunk Out of Sight *Small Hope *Sméagol, Always Helps *Sméagol, Bearer of Great Secrets *Sméagol, Hurried Guide *Sméagol, Old Noser *Sméagol, Poor Creature *Sméagol, Slinker *Sméagol, Slippery Sneak *Sneaking! *Snowmane *So Fair, So Desperate *So Polite *Some Secret Art of Flame *Some Who Resisted *Something Draws Near *Song of Durin *Song of the Shire *Songs of the Blessed Realm *Sorry About Everything *Southern Spies *Southron Archer *Southron Archer Legion *Southron Assassin *Southron Bandit *Southron Bow *Southron Bowman *Southron Brigand *Southron Captain *Southron Chieftain *Southron Commander *Southron Conqueror *Southron Explorer *Southron Fanatic *Southron Fighter *Southron Intruder *Southron Invaders *Southron Leader *Southron Marcher *Southron Marksmen *Southron Runner *Southron Savage *Southron Scout *Southron Sentry *Southron Soldier *Southron Spear *Southron Thief *Southron Traveler *Southron Troop *Southron Veterans *Southron Wanderer *Speak "Friend" and Enter *Speak No More to Me *Spectral Sword *Spider Poison *Spied From Above *Spies of Mordor *Spies of Saruman *Stables *Staff Asunder *Stairs of Khazad-dûm *Stampeded *Stand Against Darkness *Stand to Arms *Stay This Madness *Steadfast Champion *Steps of Edoras *Stern People *Steward's Tomb *Still Draws Breath *Still Far Ahead *Still Needed *Still Sharp *Still They Came *Sting *Sting, Baggins Heirloom *Sting, Bane of the Eight Legs *Stone Tower *Stone Trolls *Stooping to the Kill *Store-room *Storm of Argument *Stout and Strong *Stout and Sturdy *Stout Resistance *Straining Towards Us *Strands of Elven Hair *Streaming to the Field *Streets of Edoras *Strength Born of Fear *Strength in Numbers *Strength of Arms *Strength of Kings *Strength of Spirit *Stricken Dumb *Strong and Old *Strong Arms *Stronger and More Terrible *Stronghold of Cirith Ungol *Stronghold of Minas Morgul *Stump and Bramble *Such a Little Thing *Suffered Much Loss *Summit of Amon Hen *Supplies of the Mark *Support of the City *Support of the Last Homely House *Supporting Fire *Surging Up *Suspended Palaces *Suzerain of Harad *Swan-ship of the Galadhrim *Swarming Like Beetles *Sweeter Meats *Swept Away *Swift Steed *Swiftly and Softly *Sword of Dol Guldur *Sword of Gondor *Sword of Minas Morgul *Sword of Rohan *Swordarm of the White Tower *Swordsman of the Northern Kingdom *Sword-wall *Take Cover *Targon *Task Was Not Done *Taurnil, Sharp-eyed Bowman *Teeth of Mordor *Ten Times Outnumbered *Terrible and Evil *Terrible as the Dawn *Thandronen, Veteran Protector *That Is No Orc Horn *The Balrog, Durin's Bane *The Balrog, Flame of Udûn *The Balrog, Terror of Flame and Shadow *The Balrog's Sword *The Board Is Set *The Bridge of Khazad-dûm *The Choice of Lúthien *The Council of Elrond *The Dark Lord Advances *The Dark Lord's Summons *The Dead City *The Dimholt *The End Comes *The Eye of Sauron *The Gaffer, Sam's Father *The Gaffer's Pipe *The Great River *The Irresistible Shadow *The Last Alliance of Elves and Men *The Long Dark *The Master's Will *The Mirror of Galadriel *The Misadventure of Mr. Underhill *The Nine Servants of Sauron *The Nine Walkers *The Number Must Be Few *The One Ring, Answer to All Riddles *The One Ring, Isildur's Bane *The One Ring, Such a Weight to Carry *The One Ring, The Binding Ring *The One Ring, The Ruling Ring *The Palantír of Orthanc *The Palantír of Orthanc, Seventh Seeing-stone *The Pale Blade *The Prancing Pony *The Red Arrow *The Riddermark *The Ring Draws Them *The Ring is Mine! *The Ring's Oppression *The Saga of Elendil *The Seen and the Unseen *The Shards of Narsil *The Shire Countryside *The Splendor of Their Banners *The Tale of Gil-galad *The Tale of the Great Ring *The Trees Are Strong *The Twilight World *The Underdeeps of Moria *The Weight of a Legacy *The White Arrows of Lórien *The Witch-king, Black Captain *The Witch-king, Deathless Lord *The Witch-king, Lord of Angmar *The Witch-king, Lord of the Nazgûl *The Witch-king, Morgul King *Their Arrows Enrage *Their Halls of Stone *Their Marching Companies *Their Power Is in Terror *Théoden, King of the Golden Hall *Théoden, Leader of Spears *Théoden, Lord of the Mark *Théoden, Rekindled King *Théoden, Son of Thengel *Théoden, Tall and Proud *There and Back Again *There Came a Cry *These Are My People *They Are Coming *They Sang as They Slew *They Stole It *They Will Find the Ring *They Will Never Stop Hunting You *Thin and Stretched *Third Level *Thónnas, Naith Captain *Thrarin, Dwarven Smith *Threat of the Unknown *Three Monstrous Trolls *Threshold of Shadow *Threw Down My Enemy *Thrice Outnumbered *Throne Room *Thrór's Map *Through the Misty Mountains *Throw Yourself in Next Time *Thundering Host *Tidings of Erebor *Till Durin Wakes Again *Tol Brandir *Tom Bombadil, The Master *Too Great and Terrible *Too Late *Too Long Have These Peasants Stood *Too Much Attention *Toss Me *Tower Assassin *Tower Lieutenant *Tower of Barad-dûr *Tower of Ecthelion *Tower of Orthanc *Tower Walkway *Town Center *Traitor's Voice *Trample *Trapped and Alone *Treachery Deeper Than You Know *Treebeard, Earthborn *Treebeard, Guardian of the Forest *Treebeard, Keeper of the Watchwood *Treebeard, Oldest Living Thing *Troll of Cirith Gorgor *Troll of Gorgoroth, Abomination of Sauron *Troll of Udûn *Troll's Chain *Troll's Keyward *Trollshaw Forest *Troop of Haradrim *Troop of Uruk-hai *Troop Tower *Troubled Mountains *Trust *Trust Me as You Once Did *Turgon, Man of Belfalas *Turn of the Tide *Twisted Tales *Uglúk, Servant of Saruman *Uglúk's Sword *Úlairë Attëa, Keeper of Dol Guldur *Úlairë Attëa, The Easterling *Úlairë Attëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Attëa, Wraith on Wings *Úlairë Cantëa, Faster Than Winds *Úlairë Cantëa, Lieutenant of Dol Guldur *Úlairë Cantëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Enquëa, Faster Than Winds *Úlairë Enquëa, Lieutenant of Morgul *Úlairë Enquëa, Ringwraith in Twilight *Úlairë Enquëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Lemenya, Assailing Minion *Úlairë Lemenya, Lieutenant of Morgul *Úlairë Lemenya, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Lemenya, Winged Hunter *Úlairë Lemenya, Wraith on Wings *Úlairë Nelya, Assailing Minion *Úlairë Nelya, Black-Mantled Wraith *Úlairë Nelya, Lieutenant of Morgul *Úlairë Nelya, Ringwraith in Twilight *Úlairë Nelya, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Nertëa, Black-Mantled Wraith *Úlairë Nertëa, Messenger of Dol Guldur *Úlairë Nertëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Nertëa, Winged Hunter *Úlairë Ostëa, Lieutenant of Morgul *Úlairë Otsëa, Black-Mantled Wraith *Úlairë Otsëa, Ringwraith in Twilight *Úlairë Otsëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Toldëa, Messenger of Morgul *Úlairë Toldëa, Thrall of The One *Úlairë Toldëa, Winged Sentry *Úlairë Toldëa, Wraith on Wings *Unabated in Malice *Uncertain Paths *Undaunted *Under Foot *Under the Living Earth *Under the Watching Eye *Unexpected Visitor *Unfamiliar Territory *Unferth, Gríma's Bodyguard *Unheard Of *Unheeded *Unhindered *Unknown Perils *Unyielding *Úri *Uruk Assault Band *Uruk Axe *Uruk Besieger *Uruk Bloodlust *Uruk Brood *Uruk Camp *Uruk Captain *Uruk Chaser *Uruk Crossbow Troop *Uruk Crossbowman *Uruk Defender *Uruk Engineer *Uruk Fanatic *Uruk Fighter *Uruk Follower *Uruk Foot Soldier *Uruk Guard *Uruk Hunter *Uruk Lieutenant *Uruk Messenger *Uruk Plains Runner *Uruk Pursuer *Uruk Rager *Uruk Raider *Uruk Ravager *Uruk Rear Guard *Uruk Regular *Uruk Runner *Uruk Sapper *Uruk Savage *Uruk Scout *Uruk Searcher *Uruk Seeker *Uruk Shaman *Uruk Slayer *Uruk Soldier *Uruk Spear *Uruk Spy *Uruk Stalker *Uruk Stormer *Uruk Trooper *Uruk Vanguard *Uruk Veteran *Uruk Warrior *Uruk-hai Armory *Uruk-hai Band *Uruk-hai Berserker *Uruk-hai Horde *Uruk-hai Marauder *Uruk-hai Mob *Uruk-hai Patrol *Uruk-hai Raiding Party *Uruk-hai Raiding Party *Uruk-hai Rampage *Uruk-hai Sword *Uruviel, Maid of Lórien *Valiant Man of the West *Valley of Saruman *Valley of the Silverlode *Valleys of the Mark *Valor *Vengeance *Verily I Come *Very Nice Friends *Veteran Horseman *Vile Blade *Vilya *Vilya, Ring of Air *Vision From Afar *Voice of Nimrodel *Voice of Rauros *Volley Fire *Vorondil *Wake of Destruction *War and Valor *War Club *War Cry of Dunland *War Long Planned *War Mûmak *War Must Be *War Towers *Warg *Warg-master *Warg-rider *Wariness *Warmed Up a Bit *War-warg *Wastes of Emyn Muil *Watcher in the Water, Keeper of Westgate *Watchers of Cirith Ungol *We Are the Fighting Uruk-hai *We Hates Them *We Left None Alive *We Must Go Warily *We Must Have It *We Shall Meet Again Soon *Wealth of Moria *Weapon Store *Weapons of Isengard *Weary *Weatherhills *Weathertop *Web *Weland, Smith of the Riddermark *Well Met Indeed *Well Stored *West Road *Westemnet Hills *Westemnet Plains *Western Emyn Muil *Westfarthing *Westfold *What Are They? *What Are We Waiting For? *What Did You Discover? *What Is This New Devilry? *Where Has Gríma Stowed It? *Where Shall We Go *While We Yet Live *Whip of Many Thongs *Whirling Strike *White Hot Fury *White Mountains *White Rocks *Why Shouldn't I Keep It? *Wielder of the Flame *Wild Man of Dunland *Wild Man Raid *Wild Men of the Hills *Wind in His Face *Wind That Sped Ships *Windfola *Window of The Eye *Windows in a Stone Wall *Winged and Ominous *Winged Mount *Wish For Our Kinfolk *Wisp of Pale Sheen *With Strength to Fight *Wizard Staff *Wizard Storm *Wizardry Indeed *Wizard's Vale *Wold of Rohan *Wolf-voices *Wolves of Isengard *Work for the Sword *Worry *Wounded *Wraith-world *Wrath of Harad *Wreathed in Shadow *Wulf, Dunlending Chieftain *You Bring Great Evil *You Cannot Pass! *You Must Help Us *You're a Liar and a Thief category:games